Partes eliminadas de TMI
by Leonardo sharksun
Summary: Aqui les traigo algo que creo que les interesaran: Partes eliminadas de Cazadores de ngan para ver cosas que os asombraran y seguro les pero reviews para continuar. Advertencia no es un fic
1. Capitulo Uno

_**Hola de nuevo camaradas escritores,hace un tiempo buscaba sobre partes eliminadas de TMI para leerlas y me intereso tanto que he decido compartirlo con todos,ademas llevo un tiempo sin subir nada asi que esto no me caera mal. Esta parte se situa en el primer libro cuando Jace y Clary estan el invernadero. Espero que la Disfruten. :D**_

**Capitulo uno**

**La campana del Instituto empieza a sonar, el profundo latido de corazón de la cumbre de la noche.**

**Jace deja su cuchillo. Es una navaja pequeña y prolija, con el mango de hueso, que Alec le dio cuando se convirtieron en parabatai. La usa constantemente y el agarre se está desgastando por la presión de su mano.**

**"Medianoche," dice él. Puede sentir a Clary a su lado, su respiración suave en el frío, el olor a hojas del invernadero. Él no se fija en ella, sino que mira hacia adelante, en los brotes brillantes de la planta de medianoche. No está seguro de por qué no quiere mirarla. Recuerda la primera vez que vio el florecimiento de las flores, durante la clase de horticultura, sentado en un banco de piedra con Alec e Izzy a cada lado de él, y los dedos de Hodge en el tallo de la flor - los había despertado cerca de la medianoche para mostrarles esa maravilla, una planta que normalmente crece sólo en Idris - y recordé el aliento de la captura en el aire de la medianoche invernal, a la vista de algo tan sorprendente y tan hermoso.**

**Alec e Isabelle han estado interesados, pero no, recuerda, atrapado por la belleza que había sido. Le preocupa, incluso ahora, cuando las campanas repican, en que Clary sea igual: interesada o complacida, incluso, pero no encantada. Él quiere que ella siente lo que hay sobre la medianoche, aunque no sabría decir por qué.**

**Un sonido escapa de su boca, un suave "¡Oh!" La flor está floreciendo: abriéndose como el nacimiento de una estrella, todo el polen brillante y pétalos de oro blanco. "¿Florecen todas las noches?"**

**Una oleada de alivio lo inunda. Sus ojos verdes brillantes, fijos en él. Ella flexiona los dedos inconscientemente, la forma en que ha llegado a comprender que hace cuando está deseando tener un bolígrafo o un lápiz para capturar la imagen de algo delante de ella. A veces desearía poder ver como ella: ver el mundo como un lienzo para ser capturado en la pintura, tizas y acuarelas. A veces, cuando ella lo mira de esa manera él se encuentra casi ruborizándose, una sensación tan extraña que casi no se reconoce. Jace Wayland no se ruboriza.**

**"Feliz cumpleaños, Fray Clarissa", dice, y su boca se curva en una sonrisa. "Tengo algo para ti." Hurga, un poco, alcanzando en el bolsillo, aunque no cree que ella se de cuenta. Cuando presiona la piedra de luz mágica en su mano, él es consciente de lo pequeños que son sus dedos - delicados pero fuertes, callosos de horas de aguantar lápices y pinceles. Los callos le hacen cosquillas en sus dedos. Se pregunta si el contacto con su piel le acelera el pulso a ella de la forma en que lo hace hace cuando ella le toca.**

**Aparentemente no, porque se aleja de él con una expresión que muestra curiosidad solamente. "Sabes, cuando la mayoría de las chicas dicen que quieren un pedrusco, no quieren decir, sabes, literalmente, un pedrusco."**

**Él sonríe sin querer. Lo cuál es inusual en él mismo, por lo general solo Alec e Isabelle pueden hacerle reír. Sabía que Clary era muy valiente la primera ver la que conoció - caminando en esa habitación después de Isabelle sin armas y sin preparar, tuvo el tipo de valor que no asocian con los mundanos, pero el echo de que ella lo hizo reír aún le sorprende más. "Muy divertido, mi sarcástica amiga. No es una pierda, precisamente. Todos los Cazadores de sombras tienen una luz mágica. Que te traerá la luz, incluso entre las sombras más oscuras de este mundo y de los demás." Eran las mismas palabras que su padre había hablado con él, al darle su primera piedra mágica. ¿Qué otros mundos? Jace le había pedido, y su padre se había reído solamente. Hay más mundos a un suspiro de distancia de éste que granos de arena en una playa. **

**Ella le sonríe y hace una broma sobre los regalos de cumpleaños, pero él siente que ella se emociona, se desliza la piedra en el bolsillo con cuidado. La flor medianoche ya está derramando sus pétalos como una lluvia de estrellas, iluminando su cara con una iluminación suave. "Cuando tenía doce años, quería un tatuaje", dice. Un mechón de pelo rojo cae sobre sus ojos, Jace enfrenta a la necesidad de extender la mano y quitarlo hacia atrás.**

**"La mayoría de Cazadores de Sombras consiguen sus primeras marcas a los doce años. Debe haber sido tu sangre. "**

**"Tal vez. Aunque dudo que la mayoría de los Cazadores de Sombras se hace un tatuaje de Donatello de las Tortugas Ninja Mutantes en su hombro izquierdo." Ella sonríe, de esa manera que hace cuando dice cosas que son totalmente inexplicables para él, como si las estuviera recordando con cariño. Le llega una punzada de celos por sus venas, aunque no está seguro de lo que está celoso. Simon, quién entiende sus referencias del mundo mundano y Jace no puede ser parte él. El mundo mundano en sí al que ella podría volver algún día, dejandole a él y a su universo de demonios y cazadores, las cicatrices y la batalla, ¿con gratitud por detrás?**

**Se aclara la garganta. "¿Querías una tortuga en el hombro?"**

**Ella asiente con la cabeza, y su cabello se cae fuera lugar. "Quería cubrir mi cicatriz de viruela." Quita una tira de la camiseta a un lado. "¿Ves?"**

**Y lo ve: hay algún tipo de marca en el hombro, una cicatriz, pero ve más que eso: ve la curva de su clavícula, la fina capa pecas en la piel como una capa de oro, la curva suave de su hombro, el pulso en la base de su garganta. Ve la forma de su boca, los labios entreabiertos. Sus pestañas cobrizas, cómo las baja. Y es arrastrado a través de una ola de deseo, un tipo que nunca ha experimentado antes. Él deseó niñas antes, sin duda, y satisfizo ese deseo: siempre había pensado en él como hambre, la necesidad de un tipo de combustible que el cuerpo desea.**

**Nunca había sentido deseo de esta manera, un fuego limpio que quema el pensamiento, que hace que sus manos - no tiemblen, exactamente, pero vibran con energía nerviosa. Aparta los ojos de ella, a toda prisa. "Se está haciendo tarde", dice. "Tenemos que irnos."**

**Ella lo mira, con curiosidad, y no puede evitar la sensación de que esos ojos verdes pueden ver a través de él. "¿Alguna vez has salido con Isabelle?", preguntó.**

**Su corazón todavía late con fuerza. No entiende bien la pregunta. "¿Isabelle?" repite. ¿Isabelle? ¿Qué tiene Isabelle que ver con esto?**

**"Simon se preguntaba," dice ella, y él odia la forma en que ella dice el nombre de Simon. Él nunca había sentido nada como esto antes: nada lo ponía tan nervioso como ella. Recuerda ir hacia ella en el callejón detrás de la cafetería, la forma en que había querido llamarla a fuera, lejos del muchacho de cabello oscuro con el que estaba siempre, a su mundo de sombras. Había sentido incluso entonces que ella pertenecía donde él pertenecía, no en el mundo mundano, donde las personas no eran reales, donde pasan más allá de su visión como marionetas en un escenario. Pero esta chica, con sus ojos verdes lo cubrió como una mariposa, ella es real. Como una voz escuchada en un sueño, que sabes que proviene del mundo de la vigilia, ella es real, perforando la distancia que ha puesto tanto cuidado de sí mismo como una armadura.**

**"La respuesta es no. Quiero decir, puede haber habido un momento en que uno u otro lo considerase, pero es casi una hermana para mí. Sería extraño. "**

**"¿Quieres decir que Isabelle y tú nunca -"**

**"Nunca".**

**"Ella me odia", dijo Clary.**

**A pesar de todo, Jace casi se ríe, como un hermano podría, se toma un cierto deleite en observar a Izzy cuando está frustrada. "Sólo la pones nerviosa, porque ella siempre ha sido la única chica en un grupo de chicos que la adoran, y ahora ya no es."**

**"Pero ella es tan hermosa."**

**"Tu también lo eres", dice Jace, de forma automática, y ve que la expresión de Clary cambia. No puede leer su rostro. Es casi como si nunca le ha dicho a una chica que es muy guapa antes, pero no puede recordar un momento en que no fue calculado. Fue accidental. Le hacía sentir como ir a la sala de entrenamiento y lanzara cuchillos y patadas y puñetazos y luchara contra las sombras hasta que estuviera ensangrentado y agotado, y como si su piel estuviera abierta, esa era la forma en la que estaba acostumbrado.**

**Ella se le queda mirando, en silencio. La sala de entrenamiento es, entonces.**

**"Probablemente deberíamos bajar", dice otra vez.**

**"Está bien." Él no puede decir lo que ella está pasando por su voz, tampoco; su capacidad para leer a la gente parece le ha abandonado y no entiende por qué. Rayos de luz de la luna llegan a través de los cristales del invernadero hacia su camino de salida, Clary ligeramente por delante de él. Algo se mueve delante de ellos - una chispa de luz blanca - y de repente ella se queda parada y medio se vuelve hacia él, y de repente está en el círculo de sus brazos, y es cálida y suave y delicada y la está besando.**

**Y se asombra. Él no funciona de esta manera; su cuerpo no hace las cosas sin su permiso. Es su instrumento tanto como el piano, y él siempre ha estado en perfecto dominio del mismo. Pero ella sabe dulce, como manzanas y cobre, y su cuerpo en sus brazos es tembloroso. Ella es tan pequeña, sus brazos van a su alrededor, para sostenerla, y se pierde. Entiende ahora por qué los besos en las películas se filman como son, con la cámara dando vueltas sin parar, dando vueltas: el suelo es inestable en sus pies y se aferra a ella, por pequeña que sea, como si pudiera sostenerlo.**

**Sus manos suaves por la espalda. Puede sentir su respiración contra él; un grito de sorpresa en medio de los besos. Sus delgados dedos en su pelo, en la parte posterior de su cuello, enredando suavemente, y recuerda la flor de medianoche y la primera vez que lo vió y pensó: aquí hay algo muy bonito que pertenece adecuadamente en este mundo.**

**La fuerza del viento es audible para él primero, Instruído como está para escucharlo. Se retira de Clary y ve a Hugo, ubicado en el hueco de un pequeño ciprés. Sus brazos están todavía alrededor de Clary, su peso ligero contra él. Sus ojos están medio cerrados. "No te asustes, pero tenemos audiencia", le susurra. "Si Hugo está aquí, Hodge no debe andar lejos. Tenemos que irnos."**

**Su ojos verdes aletean todo el camino abiertos, y parece divertida. Eso pica un poco en su ego. Después de ese beso, ¿no debería estar ella desmayándose a sus pies? Pero ella está sonriendo. Ella quiere saber si Hodge está espiando. La tranquiliza, pero siente su suave sonrisa con un viaje a través de sus manos unidas - ¿Cómo ocurre eso? - mientras ellos van camino hacia abajo.**

**Y entonces lo entiende. Él entiende por qué las personas se dan la mano: él siempre había pensado que se trataba de posesión, diciendo: Esto es mío. Pero se trata de mantener el contacto. Se trata de hablar sin palabras. Se trata de que te quiero conmigo y no te vayas.**

**La quiere en su habitación. Y no de esa manera - ninguna chica ha estado nunca en su habitación de esa manera. Es su espacio privado, su santuario. Pero quiere a Clary allí. Quiere que ella lo vea, la realidad de él, no la imagen que muestra al mundo. Quiere que se acueste en la cama con ella y tenerla envuelta dentro con él. Quiere observar su respiración suavemente durante la noche; verla como nadie la ve: vulnerable y dormida. Para verla y ser visto.**

**Así que cuando llegan a su puerta, y ella le da las gracias por el picnic de cumpleaños, él aún no suelta su mano. "¿Te vas a dormir?"**

**Ella inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y puede ver que su boca lleva la huella de sus besos: un color de rosa, como los claveles en el invernadero, y se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Por el Ángel, piensa, estoy tan...**

**"¿No estás cansado?" pregunta ella, rompiendo sus pensamientos.**

**Hay un hueco en la boca de su estómago, una irritabilidad nerviosa. Quiere empujarla de nuevo hacia sí mismo, para verter en ella todo lo que siente: su admiración, sus recién adquiridos conocimientos, su devoción, su necesidad. "Nunca he estado más despierto".**

**Ella levanta la barbilla, un movimiento inconsciente, rápido, y él se inclina hacia abajo, ahuecando la cara con su mano libre. No quería darle un beso aquí - demasiado público, demasiado fácil para ser interrumpidos -, pero no puede dejar de tocar su boca con la suya con ligereza. Sus labios en los de él, se apoya en ella y no puede parar. Estoy tan -**

**Es en ese preciso momento que Simon abre la puerta de la habitación y sale al pasillo. Y Clary se aleja de él a toda prisa, volviendo la cabeza a un lado, y él se siente con un dolor agudo como el de una venda que se quita de la piel.**

**Les gusto? Quieren que suba mas capitulos?**


	2. Capitulo Dos

_**Hola de nuevo adorables fans de TMI,he volvido para subir otro capitulo para ustedes...pero antes tengo que agradec nature por darme animos. este capitulo sera para muchos que se dejaron con dudas sobre que le paso a sebastian verlac. DISFRUTENLO.**_

_**Era un bar muy pequeño situado en una calle estrecha y empinada de una ciudad amurallada llena de sombras. Jonathan Morgenstern llevaba sentado a la barra del bar al menos un cuarto de hora, tomando una copa, cuando se levantó y bajó la larga y desvencijada escalera que conducía al club. El sonido de la música parecía querer abrirse camino hacia arriba a medida que él bajaba: podía notar que la madera vibraba bajo sus pies.**_

_**El lugar estaba lleno de cuerpos que se retorcían y de un humo que lo disimulaba todo. Era el tipo de local por el que solían merodear demonios. Lo que lo convertía a su vez en el tipo de local que frecuentaban los cazadores de demonios.**_

_**Y el lugar ideal para alguien que iba a la caza de un cazador de demonios.**_

_**El humo de colores recorría el aire dejando tras de sí un vago aroma a ácido. Las paredes del club estaban cubiertas de grandes espejos. En ellos se vio a sí mismo atravesar la sala. Una esbelta figura vestida toda de negro, con el pelo igual que el de su padre, blanco como la nieve. Por la humedad, el calor y la ausencia de aire, notaba la camiseta empapada en sudor pegada a su espalda. Un anillo de plata brillaba en su mano derecha mientras ojeaba la estancia en busca de su presa.**_

_**Allí estaba, en la barra, como si intentara mezclarse con los mundanos.**_

_**Un chico. De unos diecisiete.**_

_**Un cazador de sombras.**_

_**Sebastian Verlac.**_

_**A Jonathan no le interesaba la gente de su edad —si había algo más aburrido que los adultos, eran los demás adolescentes— pero Sebastian Verlac era distinto. Jonathan lo había escogido, especial y específicamente del mismo modo en que ciertas personas elegirían un traje caro hecho a medida.**_

_**Jonathan caminó lentamente hacia él, dándose tiempo para estudiar al chico. Había visto fotografías, claro, pero la gente siempre resulta diferente en persona. Sebastian era alto, de la misma estatura que el propio Jonathan, y ambos compartían una constitución esbelta. Seguro que su ropa le quedaría perfecta. De pelo oscuro (Jonathan tendría que teñírselo, lo cual sería un engorro, pero no imposible). Sus ojos eran negros también, y sus rasgos, aunque irregulares, formaban un todo armónico: irradiaba una especie de carisma amigable que lo hacía atractivo. Su aspecto dejaba entrever lo poco que le costaría confiar en alguien, o sonreír.**_

_**Parecía bobo.**_

_**Jonathan se acercó a la barra y se apoyó en ella. Se volvió hacia el chico para que éste pudiera ver cómo lo observaba.**_

—_**Bonjour.**_

—_**Hola —respondió Sebastian en inglés, la lengua de Idris, aunque con un leve acento francés. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía contrariado al saberse observado, como si se estuviera preguntando la naturaleza de Jonathan: ¿un camarada cazador de sombras, o tal vez un brujo sin ningún rasgo reconocible?**_

_**«Algo perverso se avecina —pensó Jonathan— y ni siquiera te das cuenta.»**_

—_**Te enseñaré el mío si tú me enseñas el tuyo —sugirió, con una sonrisa. Podía verse sonreír en el mugriento espejo situado sobre la barra. Sabía que la forma en que la sonrisa iluminaba su rostro lo hacía casi irresistible. Su padre lo entrenó durante años para que pudiera sonreír así, como un humano.**_

_**La mano de Sebastian se tensó al agarrar la barra.**_

—_**Yo no...**_

_**Jonathan sonrió aún más y le tendió su mano para mostrarle la runa Voyance que tenía en el dorso. Sebastian expiró aliviado y sus ojos brillaron con complicidad, como si cualquier cazador de sombras fuese un camarada y un amigo en potencia.**_

—_**¿Vas tú también camino de Idris? —le preguntó Jonathan. Mantuvo en todo momento un tono profesional, como si soliera estar en continuo contacto con la Clave. Otro cazador de sombras dedicado a proteger a los inocentes. ¡Nunca se cansaba de aquello!**_

—_**Así es —respondió Sebastian—. Represento al Instituto de París. Soy Sebastian Verlac, por cierto.**_

—_**Ah, un Verlac. Una gran y antigua familia. —Jonathan aceptó su mano y le dio un firme apretón—. Andrew Blackthorn —dijo sin pestañear—. Del Instituto de Los Ángeles, originariamente, pero llevo un tiempo estudiando en Roma. Pensé que podría venirme aquí a echar un vistazo.**_

_**Había investigado a la familia Blackthorn, una gran estirpe, y sabía que éstos y los Verlac no habían coincidido en la misma ciudad al menos durante los últimos diez años. Estaba seguro de que no le costaría responder a un nombre falso: nunca le costaba. Tampoco es que se sintiera demasiado ligado a su nombre real, quizá porque siempre había sabido que no le pertenecía solamente a él.**_

_**El otro Jonathan se había criado en una casa no muy lejos de la suya, una que su padre solía visitar. El pequeño ángel de papá.**_

—_**Hacía mucho que no veía a otro cazador de sombras —continuó Sebastian. Llevaba un rato hablando, pero Jonathan se había olvidado de prestarle atención—. Qué alegría encontrarte aquí. Es mi día de suerte.**_

—_**Debe de serlo —murmuró Jonathan—. Aunque no todo se debe a la suerte, claro. Supongo que has oído algo sobre un demonio Eluthied que merodea por aquí.**_

_**Sebastian sonrió, tomó un último trago de su vaso y luego lo dejó sobre la barra.**_

—_**Cuando lo matemos, tomaremos una copa para celebrarlo.**_

_**Jonathan asintió con la cabeza e intentó parecer muy concentrado en buscar demonios por la sala. Estaban codo con codo, como un par de compañeros de armas. Estaba resultando tan fácil que casi le pareció aburrido: todo lo que había tenido que hacer era aparecer por allí, y aquí tenía a Sebastian Verlac ofreciéndosele como un cordero que se clava él mismo una espada afilada en el cuello. ¿Quién confiaba en cualquier extraño de ese modo? ¿Quién hacía amigos así de rápido?**_

_**Nunca había jugado limpio con los demás. Claro que nunca se le había brindado la oportunidad; su padre los había mantenido a él y al otro Jonathan separados. Un chico con sangre de demonio y otro con sangre de ángel: críalos a ambos como propios y a ver cuál de los dos hace enorgullecer a papá.**_

_**El otro chico había fallado una prueba cuando era más joven y lo habían enviado fuera. Eso era todo lo que Jonathan sabía. Él en cambio había superado todas las pruebas que su padre le había propuesto. Quizá las había superado en exceso, demasiado bien, sin cometer un solo error, sin inmutarse ante la cámara de aislamiento, los animales, el látigo o la caza. Jonathan discernía una sombra en los ojos de su padre de vez en cuando, no sabía si de pena o de duda.**_

_**Pero ¿qué podía apenarlo? ¿Qué le hacía dudar? ¿No era Jonathan el guerrero perfecto? ¿No era todo lo que su padre había querido que fuera?**_

_**Los humanos eran muy complicados. **_

_**A Jonathan nunca le había gustado la idea del otro Jonathan, de que su padre tuviera otro chico, otro que le hiciera sonreír a veces sin un atisbo de sombra en los ojos.**_

_**Una vez, Jonathan cortó las rodillas de uno de los muñecos con los que practicaba lucha, y se divirtió ensañándose con él un día entero: estrangulándolo, destripándolo y abriéndolo en canal del cuello al ombligo. Cuando su padre le preguntó por qué le había cortado parte de las piernas, Joanthan le dijo que quería saber qué se sentía matando a un chico de su propia estatura. **_

—_**Disculpa, pero ahora no lo recuerdo — dijo Sebastian, quien por desgracia resultó ser bastante hablador — . ¿Cuántos sois en tu familia?**_

—_**Oh, somos una gran familia – constestó Jonathan -. Ocho en total. Tengo cuatro hermanos y tres hermanas. **_

_**Los Blackthorn eran, en efecto, ocho: la investigación de Jonathan había sido exhaustiva. No lograba imaginarse cómo sería convivir con tanta gente, con tanto desorden. Jonathan tenía una hermana, aunque no la conocía.**_

_**Su padre le contó que su madre se había marchado cuando él era un bebé. Estaba embarazada de nuevo e inexplicablemente triste y desolada porque no quería que su nuevo retoño fuera mejorado. Pero escapó demasiado tarde: Padre ya se había encargado de que Clarissa tuviese poderes angélicos.**_

_**Hacía tan sólo unas semanas, Padre había conocido a Clarissa por primera vez, y en su segundo encuentro Clarissa había demostrado que sabía utilizar sus poderes. Había enviado el barco de su padre al fondo del océano.**_

_**Una vez él y Padre controlaran y transformaran a los cazadores de sombras, echaran a perder su orgullo y su ciudad, Padre había decidido que Madre, el otro Jonathan y Clarissa vivirían con ellos.**_

_**Jonathan despreciaba a su madre por haberse escapado. Y su único interés en el otro Jonathan se debía a que le permitiría demostrar cuán superior le era: él era el verdadero hijo de Padre, su hijo de sangre, y su sangre tenía toda la fuerza de los demonios y del caos.**_

_**Pero le interesaba Clarissa.**_

"_**Clarissa nunca había decidido abandonarlo. Se la habían llevado y obligado a crecer entre mundanos, de todas las asquerosas criaturas posibles. Seguro que sabía que era distinta a todos los que la rodeaban, que estaba destinada a un futuro mejor, con todo su poder y su extrañeza latentes bajo su piel.**_

_**Debió de sentir que no había otra criatura como ella en el mundo.**_

_**Tenía una parte de ángel, como el otro Jonathan, no la sangre infernal que recorría sus venas. Él era realmente la hijo de su padre, fortalecido y forjado por los fuegos del infierno. Clarissa también era realmente hija de su padre, y ¿quién podría deducir los efectos de la extraña combinación entre la sangre de Padre y el poder del cielo que corría por sus venas? Quizá no fuera tan diferente a él.**_

_**La idea le entusiasmaba de una forma desconocida. Clarissa era su hermana; no le pertenecía a nadie más. Era suya. Lo sabía porque, aunque no soñaba muy a menudo (soñar era cosa de humanos), cuando su padre le explicó que su hermana había hundido su barco, soñó con ella.**_

_**Jonathan soñó con una chica caminando sobre las olas, su cabello era como una humareda escarlata alrededor de los hombros, enredándose y desenredándose en el viento indomable. Todo estaba oscuro, estaban en medio de una tormenta, y el mar embravecido mostraba restos de lo que había sido un barco y cuerpos que flotaban boca abajo. Ella los miraba con sus fríos ojos verdes y no sentía ningún miedo.**_

_**Clarissa lo había hecho: sembrar la destrucción como él mismo haría. En el sueño, se sentía orgulloso de ella. Su hermanita."**_

_**"Y en el sueño reían juntos de todo el precioso desastre ocasionado a su alrededor. Estaban suspendidos sobre el mar; no podía herirlos, ya que la destrucción era su elemento. Clarissa metía en el agua sus manos, tan blancas como la luz de la luna. Al sacarlas estaban manchadas, y así se dio cuenta de que los mares eran de sangre.**_

_**Cuando Jonathan despertó de su sueño todavía sonreía.**_

_**Llegado el momento, había dicho Padre, estarían juntos, todos juntos. Jonathan debía esperar.**_

_**Pero no se le daba demasiado bien esperar.**_

—_**Tienes una expresión muy extraña —dijo Sebastian Verlac con voz clara y chillona, elevándola por encima del ruido de la música, al oído de Jonathan.**_

_**Jonathan se acercó a el y le susurró a su vez:**_

—_**Detrás tuyo. Demonio. A las cuatro.**_

_**Sebastian Verlac se volvió y el demonio, en forma de mujer de negra y abundante cabellera, se separó bruscamente del muchacho con el que estaba conversando y se escabulló entre la multitud. Jonathan y Sebastian lo siguieron hasta una puerta trasera en la que podía leerse SORTIE DE SECOURS en destartaladas letras rojas y blancas.**_

_**La puerta conducía a un callejón, que el demonio se apresuraba en atravesar para perderles la pista.**_

_**Jonathan saltó, tomó impulso en la pared de ladrillos contigua y usó la fuerza de su rebote para abalanzarse sobre la cabeza del demonio. Lo capturó al vuelo, espada rúnica en mano; oyó el silbido provocado al atravesar el aire."**_

_**"El demonio lo observó boquiabierto. La cara de mujer empezaba a deshacerse, y Jonathan vio aparecer sus verdaderas facciones: ojos de araña y boca con colmillos abierta de par en par. No le disgustaba. El líquido viscoso que corría por las venas de esa criatura también recorría las suyas.**_

_**Tampoco le inspiraba piedad. Mientras sonreía a Sebastian por encima del hombro del demonio, lo atravesó con su espada. Lo abrió en canal como había hecho antaño con el muñeco, del cuello al ombligo. Un grito descarnado resonó en el callejón al tiempo que el demonio se desvanecía, dejando tras de sí unas pocas gotas de sangre negra salpicadas en el pavimento.**_

—_**Por el Ángel —susurró Sebastian Verlac.**_

_**Miraba a Jonathan por encima de la sangre y el vacío entre ambos, con la cara pálida. Jonathan casi se alegró de ver que era lo suficientemente sensato como para estar asustado.**_

_**Pero no era así. Sebastian Verlac siguió sin darse cuenta de nada hasta el final."**_

—_**¡Eres increíble! —exclamó Sebastian con la voz rota pero llena de admiración—. ¡Nunca he visto a nadie moverse tan rápido! Alors, tienes que enseñarme a moverme así. En la vida he visto nada parecido a lo que acabas de hacer. **_

—_**Me encantaría ayudarte —dijo Jonathan—, pero por desgracia debo marcharme en seguida. Mi padre me necesita, ¿sabes? Tiene planes. Y no puede llevarlos a cabo sin mí. **_

_**Sebastian parecía decepcionado, por absurdo que resulte. **_

—_**Oh, vamos, no me digas que te vas a ir —le dijo con voz persuasiva—. Cazar contigo ha sido divertidísimo, mon pote. Tenemos que volver a hacerlo algún día. **_

—_**Me temo —respondió Jonathan con la mano en la empuñadura de su arma— que no va a ser posible. **_

_**Sebastian no pareció demasiado sorprendido cuando Jonathan se abalanzó sobre él para matarlo. Notar la espada desgarrando la garganta de Sebastian y su sangre caliente desparramándose entre sus dedos hicieron reír a Jonathan. **_

_**No sería conveniente que encontraran el cuerpo de Sebastian antes de tiempo, estropearía todo el juego, así que Jonathan lo acarreó por las calles como si estuviera acompañando a casa a un amigo que había bebido demasiado. **_

_**En realidad no había tanta distancia hasta el pequeño puente que atravesaba el agua, débil como una verde filigrana o como huesos infantiles y mohosos. Empujó el cadáver hacia un lado y lo observó adentrarse en las aguas negras con un ligero sonido. **_

_**El cuerpo se hundió sin dejar rastro, y ya se había olvidado de él antes incluso de que se hubiera hundido del todo. Vio los dedos curvarse con la corriente, como si volvieran a la vida e intentaran pedir ayuda, o al menos una explicación, y recordó su sueño: su hermana y un mar de sangre. El agua le había salpicado al caer el cuerpo al agua, había mojado sus mangas como símbolo de su bautismo con un nuevo nombre. Ahora era Sebastian. **_

_**Fue paseando desde el puente hacia el barrio viejo de la ciudad, en el que se veían farolillos que escondían bombillas eléctricas, más decorado para los turistas. Se dirigía al hotel en el que se alojaba Sebastian Verlac. Lo había estudiado antes de ir al bar y había comprobado que le sería fácil entrar por la ventana y recuperar las pertenencias del chico. Después sólo le quedaba comprar un bote de tinte barato y... **_

_**Un grupo de chicas con vestidos de noche pasó por su lado, notando su presencia, y una de ellas, ataviada con una falda plateada ajustada, lo miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió. **_

_**Se unió a ellas. **_

—_**Comment tu t'appelles, beau gosse? —le preguntó otra de las chicas con voz ligeramente seductora—. What's your name, handsome? **_

—_**Sebastian —respondió rápidamente, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Era la persona que le tocaba ser a partir de ahora, la que los planes de su padre necesitaban que fuera, en quien debía convertirse para seguir el camino que conduciría a la victoria y a Clarissa—. Sebastian Verlac. **_

_**Miró al horizonte y pensó en las torres de cristal de Idris rodeadas de sombras, llamas y ruinas. Pensó en su hermana esperándolo en algún lugar del mundo. **_

_**Sonrió. **_

_**Supo que le iba a gustar ser Sebastian.**_


	3. Capitulo Tres

**HOLAAAAA¡ bienvenidos a mi marravilloso mundo de TMI. para empezar quiero agradecer a jacy herondale por su comentario, gracias jacy si lees esto aunque no lo creas me diste animo de seguir. Este nuevo capitulo tratara de la historia de jocelyn -aparece en el tercer libro- solo que esta un poco mas extendida. Disfrutenlo.**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Conocí a tu padre en la escuela, casi al mismo tiempo que tu encontraste a Simon.**

**Todo el mundo debería tener un amigo así en sus vidas. Pero no era ese amigo para mí como lo fue Luke. Siempre estábamos juntos. De hecho, al principio, odiaba a Valentine, porque alejó a Luke de mí.**

**Valentine era el estudiante más popular en la escuela. Era todo lo que esperas de un líder natural - hermoso, brillante, con el tipo de carisma que llevó a los estudiantes más jóvenes a adorarlo. Él era amable, pero había algo en él que ya entonces me pareció aterrador - él brillaba, pero con una especie de brillo frío, como un diamante. Y como un diamante, él tenía un borde afilado y cortante.**

**Cuando tenía diecisiete años, su padre fue asesinado en una incursión a un grupo de licántropos. No fue un ataque estándar - la manada no había hecho nada para romper la Ley, pero no considere eso hasta años más tarde. Ninguno de hecho. Lo que sabía era que Valentine regresó a la escuela totalmente cambiado. Se podían ver sus bordes afilados todo el tiempo, el peligro en él. Y comenzó a reclutar. Llamó a otros estudiantes a él, como polillas a la luz - y al igual que las polillas, su anhelo para con él resultaría la ruina de muchos de ellos al final. Atrajo Hodge, y Maryse y Robert Lightwood, a los Penhallows y los Waylands. Fueron, pues, agrupándose en torno a él e hizo su oferta. Se acercó a mí muchas veces, pero yo estaba al margen de todo, mirando, suspicaz. Y entonces él vino por Luke. . .**

**Sé que a menudo Luke se preguntó por qué Valentine lo quería en el Círculo. Él no tenia mucho de guerrero en ese momento, no era un luchador nato. Yo nunca le dije esto, pero a veces pienso que Valentine lo vio como un medio para un fin. Un medio para mí. . .**

**Valentine era alguien que siempre supo lo que quería. Y él me quería a mí. Nunca supe por qué. La primera vez que me di cuenta de él me miraba a través del patio la práctica, lo sabía. La expresión de su rostro - no era melancólico, o de anhelo, era de cálculo y seguridad. La mirada de alguien que posa sus ojos sobre un menú y sabe exactamente lo que quieren pedir. Su frío deseo me daba miedo. Pero cuando Luke se fijó en él, y luego habló tan entusiasmado de su brillantez y su bondad, supe que ya no podía permanecer aparte. He tenido que unirme al Círculo, para ver qué era lo que había visto mi amigo en él. De alguna manera, Valentine - tu padre - era exactamente como Luke lo había descrito. El Círculo se reunía cada noche, a menudo en el patio de práctica abandonado o en el bosque, bajo los árboles, y Valentine se podía a disertar sobre sus temas habituales: los demonios, submundos, y lo que llamó la perversión de las leyes de la Clave. En lo que a él concernía, el Ángel nunca había querido que viviéramos en paz con los submundos, sino que los hiciéramos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra junto con los demonios. Los Acuerdos fueron una farsa, nunca había sido destinado vivir en armonía con "hombres a medias".**

**Sus palabras fueron de fuego, pero fue su tipo de actitud. Tenía una manera de hacerte sentir como si fueras la única persona en la tierra que le importaba, el único cuya opinión realmente respetaba. Sus creencias eran absolutas y también su dedicación al Círculo. Llegue a ver su fanatismo malévolo, pero a la vez su convicción me fascinaba. Él parecía estar lleno de pasión. Pude ver lo que Luke vio en él. Muy pronto, yo estaba medio enamorada de él.**

**Pero también lo estaban todas las chicas en el Círculo y probablemente algunos de los chicos, también. Tú no perteneces a algo como eso - un culto a la personalidad - sin estar un poco enamorado de su líder. Valentine comenzó a hacer que me quedara después de las reuniones, sólo para hablar con él. Él dijo que valoraba mi mente y la inteligencia práctica desapasionada. Me di cuenta de que las otras chicas estaban celosas. Estoy segura de sus pensamientos - bien, tú puedes imaginar lo que pensaban. Pero no pasaba nada entre nosotros. Con Valentine realmente se trataba sólo de hablar - sobre el futuro, acerca de la Ley, sobre el Círculo y hacia dónde se dirigía. Al final, yo fui quien se dio por vencida y le di un beso primero.**

**"Yo lo sabía," fue lo primero que dijo, y luego dijo: "Siempre te he amado, Jocelyn". Y ya sabes, lo decía en serio. Nos quedamos toda la noche en el bosque, hablando. Él me contó que ambicionaba que lleváramos el Círculo juntos, para siempre. Me dijo que no podía hacerlo sin mí. Él dijo: "Siempre supe que habías venido a amarme así, yo no tenía ninguna duda."**

**"No tenía ni idea de por qué era yo que la elegida. Me pareció que no había nada especial en mí. Pero Valentine hizo clara su elección: a partir de ese momento, estábamos juntos, y nunca miró a otra mujer, no de esa manera, ni entonces ni en todos los años que estuvimos casados. Las otras chicas me dejaron de hablar, pero parecía un pequeño precio a pagar. Luke - Luke estaba feliz por mí. Yo estaba un poco sorprendida por eso, de hecho tenia dudas y estaba extrañada -, pero él estaba feliz. Me di cuenta.**

**Se dedicó de manera que me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de los cambios en él. Era como si la muerte de su padre hubiera raspado algunas capas de su humanidad, y ahora estaba extrañamente, particularmente cruel - pero sólo a ráfagas, tan breve que cuando las notaba podía decirme a mí misma que nunca habían sucedido.**

**Había una chica de la clase que querían unirse al Círculo. Su hermano mayor había sido mordido por un vampiro, y ahora era uno de ellos; él debería haberse suicidado, o dejar que su familia lo matara, pero no había hecho y se rumoreaba que aún se asociaba con él. Valentine le dio una estaca de metal afilada y le dijo que saliera, estacara a su hermano llevándolo a la muerte y trajera sus cenizas, y sólo entonces podría permitirse en el Círculo. La chica echó a correr llorando. Me enfrenté a él más tarde, le dije que no podía ser tan cruel o él no sería mejor que los mismos Submundos. "Pero es un monstruo," dijo. Le dije que su hermano podría muy bien ser un monstruo, pero ella no. Ella era Nefilim, y no había ninguna excusa para torturarla. Acabe por estar tan de mente abierta y tolerante - que me enferma pensar en eso ahora.**

**"Pensé que estaría enojado por haber sido reprendido, pero no lo estaba. Él se calmó. "Tengo miedo de perderme en todo esto a veces, Jocelyn-dijo-. "Es por eso que te necesito. Tú me mantienes humano. Era la verdad. Siempre podía alejarlo de los planes más extremos, desviar su rabia, calmarlo. Nadie más podía hacer eso. Yo sabía que tenía este poder sobre él y me hacía sentir importante, indispensable.**

**Creo que confundí ese sentimiento con amor. . .**

**Después salimos de la escuela, nos casamos en el Salón de los Acuerdos, con todos nuestros amigos allí. Aun así, tuve dudas. Miré hacia arriba durante la ceremonia y vi a través del techo de cristal, una bandada de pájaros volando. Sentí un pánico repentino, tan fuerte que mi corazón revoloteaba en mi pecho como las alas de una de esas aves. Yo sabía que mi vida nunca sería la misma. Traté de llamar la atención de Luke - se quedó con su hermana, en la primera fila de invitados, y aunque Amatis sonrió en mi dirección, Luke no me miraba. . .**

**Nos fuimos a vivir en una casa en el campo, fuera de Alicante de la que mis padres eran propietarios, aunque desde que se habían hecho más viejos se había mudado a una casa junto al canal dentro de la ciudad. Valentine se había criado en una casa justo en las fronteras de los bosques Brocelind, pero afirmó que había caído en mal estado desde la muerte de sus padres, y yo estaba feliz de vivir en la casa solariega. No hacíamos más que un cuarto de milla a la casa de nuestros amigos los Waylands - conveniente para Valentine, ya que Michael Wayland fue uno de los más entusiastas miembros del Círculo, y visitar a los Waylands nos impedía estar demasiado recluidos en nosotros todo el tiempo.**

**Dicen que los hombres cambian después del matrimonio. Si Valentine cambió o si simplemente empecé a ver más claramente su verdadera naturaleza, no estoy segura. Llegó a estar cada vez más obsesionado con su causa y más y más perverso en su ejecución. Mantuvo la mentira acerca de nunca haber matado a un Submundo que no hubiera roto los acuerdos, pero yo sabía que no era cierto. Una noche llevaron la masacre del Círculo a una familia de hombres lobo en su casa, alegando que habían estado asesinando a los niños humanos y quemando sus cuerpos, y de hecho en la chimenea encontramos muchos huesos carbonizados.**

**Más tarde oí riendo a Valentine con Hodge sobre que era bastante fácil obtener huesos humanos en la Ciudad de hueso, si se atrevían a buscarlos.**

**Él comenzó a desaparecer de nuestra cama a altas horas de la noche, haciendo lo mejor por no despertarme, luego volvería al amanecer, apestando a sangre y cosas peores. Yo encontraba ropa ensangrentada en la lavandería, extrañas heridas y rasguños en las manos y los brazos. Era despertada por la noche con gritos y chillidos que parecían venir desde el interior de las paredes de la casa.**

**Me enfrenté a él con estas cosas en mente, exigí que me dijera lo que estaba haciendo todas las noches. Pero él solo sonrió. "Te estás imaginando cosas, Jocelyn -dijo-. "Es probablemente debido al bebé." Me quedé mirándolo. "¿Debido al bebé? ' ¿Qué bebé? '**

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Yo estaba embarazada. Lo había sabido antes que yo.**

**Yo intentaba sofocar mis temores, me dije que sólo estaba tratando de protegerme.**

**En las reuniones del círculo no había lugar para una mujer embarazada, él lo dijo, así que me quedé en casa. Estaba tan sola - Le rogué Luke que fuera a visitarme, pero rara vez tuvo tiempo. El Círculo y sus relaciones lo mantenían ocupado. Pero ¿cómo iba a quejarme? Valentine era un marido extraordinariamente atento, nunca me dejaba levantar una mano, trataba de fortalecerme con las bebidas que él mismo había mezclado, té dulce cada noche que me hacia a dormir. Y si a veces me despertaba con lesiones extrañas o magulladuras, bien, Valentine me decía era porque yo había estado sonámbula - una dolencia común entre las mujeres embarazadas, me aseguró.**

**Y entonces, una noche me despertó un terrible golpe en la puerta… Corrí escaleras abajo y me encontré a Valentine de pie en los escalones, sosteniendo a Luke, lo llevaba como un niño, y la sangre los cubría. Valentine se balanceaba sobre sus pies por el cansancio. «Ataque hombre lobo -dijo-. "Puede ser que sea demasiado tarde'**

**"Pero yo no quería oír hablar de que ya era demasiado tarde. Le ayudé a arrastrar arriba a Luke a un cuarto de repuesto, y envié un mensaje a Ragnor Fell, el brujo que mis padres a menudo empleaban en caso de enfermedad. Las mordeduras de Licántropo no responden a las runas de curación - hay demasiada energía demoníaca en ellas. Luke estaba gritando y moviéndose yo trataba de remover la sangre con una esponja, limpiaba la sangre de su hombro, pero más aparecía, mucha más. Valentine estaba a su lado, mirando hacia abajo. "Tal vez debería haberle dejado morir-dijo-, con los ojos negros en llamas," tal vez sería más clemente que haberlo traído.**

**"'No digas eso-le dije-. "No vuelvas a decir eso. No todas las mordeduras dan lugar a la licantropía. '"Y entonces se cayó y Valentine dejó de lado su discurso de abandonar a Luke y se quedó a un lado mientras lo trataban. Dormí en la habitación de Luke esa noche, y por la mañana estaba despierto sano y capaz de sonreír.**

**"No es que ninguno de nosotros estuviera muy sonriente en las próximas tres semanas. Te dirán que hay una posibilidad cada dos que una mordedura de hombre lobo diera paso a la licantropía. Creo que es más bien tres de cada cuatro.**

**Pocas veces he visto a nadie escapar de la enfermedad, y por mucho que oré en silencio durante esas terribles semanas, Luke no fue una excepción. En la próxima luna llena, él cambió.**

**Él estaba allí delante de nuestra puerta en el mañana, cubierto de sangre, su ropa rota a jirones. Puse mis brazos hacia fuera para él, pero Valentine hizo mis hombros a un lado. "Jocelyn", dijo, "el bebé". Como si Luke estuviera a punto de correr y desgarrar al bebé de mi vientre, como si él me significara ningún daño en absoluto. Fui hacia Luke, pero Valentine me empujó y arrastró Luke por las escaleras y luego al bosque.**

**Cuando volvió mucho más tarde, estaba solo. Corrí hacia él. "¿Dónde está Lucian?, ¿dónde está? 'Pregunté.**

**"Le di un cuchillo y le dije que hiciera lo que debe. Si él tiene honor, hará como he dicho. Yo sabía lo que quería decir. Le había dicho a Luke que se matara, y Luke, casi con toda seguridad lo haría.**

**Creo que debo haberme desmayado. Recuerdo una terrible y helada oscuridad, y luego despertar en mi propia cama, con Valentine a mi lado. Él me acariciaba el pelo. "No llores por él ahora," dijo, "debimos tener el llanto hace unas semanas, cuando él realmente murió. Lo que estaba en la puerta esta mañana, no era Lucian".**

**Pero yo no le creí. Yo había visto los ojos de Luke, como él me miró por la mañana, incluso fuera de esa máscara de sangre. Yo hubiera conocido esos ojos en cualquier lugar, y no pertenecían a un monstruo. Supe entonces, con una certeza terrible, que al perder a Luke había perdido lo más importante en mi vida.**

**Una terrible miseria descendió sobre mí. Si no hubiera sido por el bien del bebé, no creo que hubiera comido ni dormido de nuevo en los próximos terribles meses. Mi única esperanza era la posibilidad de que Luke no se hubiera quitado la vida, que simplemente hubiera huido. Fui a Amatis con la esperanza de que ella me ayudara a buscarlo, pero tenía su propio tormento que lidiar. Valentine había tomado a Stephen como su lugarteniente en el lugar de Luke, pero no podía tolerar el matrimonio de Stephen con Amatis. Según decía, era porque se había opuesto al tratamiento de su hermano, pero sentí que era porque ya Amatis había despertado su sentimiento de culpa por Luke. En cualquier caso, convenció a Stephen a divorciarse de ella y casarse de nuevo una hermosa joven llamada Celine. Amatis estaba devastada, tanto es así que se negó a verme, culpándome a mí, junto con Valentine por su infelicidad. Y así perdí otro amigo.**

**En medio de la desesperación, fui a Ragnor Fell y le rogué que mirara hacia fuera por noticias de Luke entre los Submundos. Se quedó en silencio mucho tiempo después de que le pregunté. Finalmente dijo: "Hay quienes me vería muy mal por ayudarte,"**

**¡Pero has conocido a mi familia por años! "Protesté. '"Me has conocido desde que era una niña."**

**"Eso fue cuando eras Jocelyn Fairchild. Ahora ya eres Jocelyn Morgenstern, la esposa de Valentine." Él dijo el nombre de Valentine como si se tratara de veneno. 'Valentine sólo mata a los que incumplen los acuerdos, "dije débilmente, pensando en la familia de licántropos y los huesos que había plantado en su chimenea. Pero sin duda ¿podría haber sido la única vez?**

**"Eso no es cierto", dijo Fell, Él hace cosas peores que matar. Si hago esto por ti, si miro por Lucian Graymark, debes hacer algo por mí. Una noche, debes seguir a tu marido y ver a dónde va. "**

**"Y así lo hice. Una noche, yo sólo pretendí tomar el té que me trajo, y fingí dormirme a su lado. Cuando se levantó y abandonó la habitación, yo lo seguí. Lo vi entrar a la biblioteca y tomar un libro de la pared, y cuando lo quitó la pared se apartó y dejó un agujero oscuro detrás. . .**

**Nunca te he contado la historia de la esposa de Barba Azul, ¿lo hice, cuando eras una niña? Dudo que lo hiciera, la historia todavía me da miedo. El marido que le dijo a su esposa que no mirara en la habitación cerrada con llave, pero ella miró allí, y encontró los restos de todas las esposas que había asesinado antes que ella, guardadas como mariposas en una urna de cristal. Tenía miedo - pero se lo había prometido a Fell. Tuve que averiguar lo que estaba haciendo Valentine. Una noche esperé que saliera de la casa, y me fui a la biblioteca y retire el libro de su lugar.**

**Utilizado mi estela me guíe hacia la oscuridad. El olor - ¡oh, el olor ahí abajo!, como la sangre, la muerte y podredumbre. Se había excavado un lugar bajo tierra, en lo que habían sido las bodegas. Había celdas allí abajo, con cosas presas en ellas. Criaturas demoníacas, atadas con cadenas eléctricas, se retorcían y se dejaban caer, gorgoteaban en sus celdas, pero había más, mucho más - los cuerpos de Submundos, en diferentes etapas de su muerte y diferentes formas de morir. Había hombres lobo, sus cuerpos disueltos por medio de polvo de plata. Vampiros colgando con la cabeza hacia abajo en agua bendita hasta que solo quedaba piel en los huesos. Hadas cuya piel había sido perforado con hierro frío.**

**Incluso ahora, no pienso en él como un torturador. En realidad no. No era que le gustara su dolor. Parecía estar dando fin a experimentos científicos. Había libros de notas en cada puerta de las celdas, grabaciones meticulosas de sus experimentos, el tiempo que había tomado a cada criatura morir. Desde sus notas, parecía casi como si se inyectara la sangre de los demonios a estas criaturas – pero no podía estar haciendo eso. ¿Qué persona sensata haría eso?**

**Hubo un vampiro cuya piel se había quemado una y otra vez para ver si había un punto más allá del cual la pobre criatura no podía regenerarse. A través de la grabación de una página de experimentos en particular en la que había escrito una serie de notas reconocí la partida. Era mi nombre. Jocelyn.**

**Mi corazón empezó a latir dentro de mi pecho. Con dedos temblorosos, pasaba las páginas, las palabras se quema en mi cerebro. Jocelyn bebió la mezcla de nuevo esta noche. No hay cambios visibles en ella, pero de nuevo es el niño el que me preocupa. . .**

**Con infusiones regulares de ichor demoníaca como la que he estado dando a ella, el niño puede ser capaz de cualquier hazaña. . . Anoche escuché que el corazón del niño latía, con más fuerza que cualquier corazón humano, el sonido de una campana poderosa, de peaje del comienzo de una nueva generación de Cazadores de Sombras, la sangre de los ángeles y los demonios mezclada para obtener poderes más allá de cualquier posibilidad imaginada. . . ya no será el poder de los Submundos el más grande en esta tierra. . .**

**Hubo más, mucho más. Arañé las páginas, mis dedos temblorosos, mi mente girando rápido, las mezclas que Valentine me había dado a beber todas las noches, los moretones en mi cuerpo por la mañana, las heridas de la punción. Negué todo, tanto que el libro cayó de mis manos y golpeó el suelo.**

**El sonido me despertó de mi aturdimiento. Corrí por las escaleras, a través del hueco en la estantería, y en el dormitorio. En un frenesí, empecé a empacar mis cosas, lanzando sólo lo que era más importante para mí en una bolsa. Tuve algún vago plan de correr a casa de mis padres, ya ves, pidiendo que me dejaran quedarme con ellos. Pero nunca llegué tan lejos. Cerré la bolsa, me volví hacia la puerta - y allí estaba Valentine, que me miraba en silencio.**

**Mis nervios, ya al límite, se rompieron como cuerdas rotas. Grité y dejé caer la bolsa al suelo, me estaba alejando de mi marido. No se movió, pero vi sus ojos brillar como los de un gato en la luz del amanecer. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto Jocelyn?"**

**Yo no podía mentir. "Descubrí tu puerta en la estantería", le dije. "Y encontré lo que estaba debajo de ella. Tu teatro carnicero".**

**"Esas cosas ahí abajo son monstruos -"**

**"¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Soy un monstruo?" Yo le gritaba. "¿Qué has hecho conmigo? ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro bebé?"**

**"Nada que lo perjudique. Te aseguro que es bastante saludable. "La cara de Valentine era como una máscara blanca todavía. ¿Cómo nunca antes había visto lo monstruoso al mirarlo? Y aún no levanta su voz, la que nunca cambió cuando me habló de sus experimentos, de las formas que él había tratado de enseñarse a sí mismo de manera más efectiva como destruir Submundos, acabar con ellos en masas. Él lo había intentado inyectándoles sangre demoníaca - pero para su sorpresa, no había tenido el efecto deseado. En lugar de probar ser fatal, les había hecho más fuerte, más rápidos y capaz de soportar el daño que trató de hacerles.**

**"Si tiene ese efecto en semi-hombres", dijo, con el rostro brillante, "piensa lo que podría hacer por Cazadores de Sombras".**

**"Pero esas criaturas ya son parte demonio - ¡nosotros no! ¿Cómo has podido pensar en experimentar en tu propio hijo?"**

**Experimenté en mí mismo en primer lugar," dijo con calma, y me dijo cómo había inyectado sangre de demonio en sus propias venas. "Me ha hecho más fuerte, más rápido", anunció, "pero soy un hombre crecido - ¡piensa en lo que va a hacer por un niño! El guerrero que podría desarrollarse a partir de esto"**

"**Estás loco-le dije, temblando. "Todo este tiempo yo pensaba que estaba manteniéndote humano, pero tú no eres humano. ¡Eres un monstruo! - peor que cualquiera de esas cosas patéticas en el sótano.**

**Él era un monstruo - Yo lo sabia - y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, se las arregló para mostrarse profundamente herido por lo que yo había dicho. Alargó la mano hacia mí. Traté de rodearlo y salir por la puerta, pero él cogió mi brazo. Tropecé y caí, golpeando el suelo duro. Mientras trataba de levantarme, un tirón un dolor agudo me atravesó. Sentí mi ropa pegada a mí, húmeda y pesada, me mire y vi que yo estaba en un círculo de mi propia sangre. Empecé a gritar hasta que la conciencia se me escapó.**

**Me desperté en mi cama, aturdida, sedienta y desesperada. "Jocelyn," dijo una voz en mi oído. "Jocelyn, Jocelyn,". Era mi madre. Ella me acarició el pelo de la frente y me dio agua. "Estábamos tan preocupados", dijo. "Valentine nos llamó-"**

**Miré hacia abajo, y vi mi estómago plano. "Mi bebé", le susurré, lágrimas ardientes como espaldas en mis ojos. "¿Él - murió?"**

**"¡Oh, Jocelyn! ¡No!" "Mi madre se puso en pie y corrió a una esquina. A Una cuna - mi cuna, la misma que había permanecido después de que yo naciera. Ella levantó un paquete envuelto en una manta y salió de ella con cuidado por encima de mí, acunando a su carga en sus brazos. -Aquí- dijo, sonriendo. "Ten a tu hijo."**

**Lo tome de ella en un deslumbramiento. Al principio yo sólo sabía que encajaba perfectamente en mis brazos, que la manta envolviéndole era suave, y que él era tan pequeño y delicado, con sólo un mechón de pelo rubio en la parte superior de su cabeza. Empecé a respirar otra vez - y luego abrió los ojos.**

**Una ola de terror se vertió sobre mí. Era como estar bañada en ácido - mi piel parecía quemar mis huesos y hacia todo lo que podía por no dejar caer al niño y comenzar a aullar.**

**Dicen que cada madre conoce a su propio hijo por instinto. Supongo que lo opuesto es cierto. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo estaba gritando que no era mi bebé, que algo horrible y antinatural e inhumano estaba en mis brazos como un parásito. Y sin embargo ella me sonreía como si no pasara nada. "Él es un buen bebé," dijo. "Él nunca llora."**

**"Su nombre es Jonathan," dijo una voz desde la puerta. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Valentine observar el cuadro frente a él con una expresión casi impasible, aunque la débil sonrisa en su rostro me dijo que sabía que había algo terriblemente mal con este niño.**

"**Jonathan Christopher."**

**El bebé abrió los ojos, como si reconocer el sonido de su propio nombre. Tenía los ojos negros, negros como la noche, insondables como los túneles excavados en el cráneo. Podía mirar derecho en ellos y ver sólo un terrible vacío.**

**Fue entonces cuando me desmayé.**

**Cuando me desperté mucho después, mi madre se había ido. Valentine la había enviado a su casa - No tengo ni idea de cómo la hizo ir - y él mismo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, cargando al bebé y me miró. Los ojos de su padre eran negros, también, y yo siempre los había encontrado fuera de lugar, tan en desacuerdo con el pelo casi blanco, pero ahora sólo me recordó el bebé. Me eché atrás de los dos.**

**"Nuestro hijo tiene hambre," dijo Valentine. "Tienes que darle de comer, Jocelyn."**

"**No." Voltee mi cara. "No puedo tocar eso - esa cosa."**

**"Es sólo un bebé." la voz de Valentine era suave, persuasiva. "Él necesita a su madre."**

**"Tu lo alimentas. Eres el único que lo hizo. Ni siquiera es mi hijo. "Mi voz se quebró.**

**"Él es tu hijo. Tu sangre, tu carne." Y si no lo alimentas, Jocelyn, morirá. "Él puso al niño en el suelo sobre las mantas junto a mí y salió de la habitación."**

**Me quedé mirando la pequeña criatura durante mucho tiempo. Parecía un bebé - los puños pequeños y arrugados, la cara pequeña, incluso la pelusa blanca en el cabeza, todo lucia como un bebe. Sus ojos se cerraron, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, y gimió. Traté de imaginar simplemente que lo dejaba allí, dejándolo hasta que muriera de hambre, y mi corazón parecía convertirse en cristal dentro de mi pecho. Yo no podría hacerlo.**

**Levanté a Jonathan en mis brazos. A pesar de que lo toqué, la misma ola de repugnancia y horror que había sentido antes pasó por mí, pero esta vez luche contra ella. Hice mi camisón a un lado y me prepare para alimentar a mi hijo. Tal vez había algo en este pequeño, una pequeña parte de mí, de lo humano, que de alguna manera se pudo salvar.**

**En los próximos meses, me ocupé de Jonathan lo mejor que pude. Mi cuerpo parecía rebelarse contra él. Yo no produje leche y había que alimentarlo con biberón. Yo sólo podía mantenerlo durante cortos periodos de tiempo antes de empezar a sentirme débil y enferma, como si estuviera de pie demasiado cerca de algo radiactivo. Mi madre vino y cuidó de él a veces, lo que fue un gran alivio. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de nada malo con el niño, aunque a veces la veía recuperar el mirar de su cuna con una mirada interrogativa, una pregunta sin respuesta en sus ojos. . .**

**Pero, ¿quién podría pedir respuestas? ¿Quién podría incluso llevar a pensarlo?**

**Jonathan lucia como un niño normal y corriente, cuando lo lleve a su primera reunión del Círculo, en mis brazos, todo el mundo me dijo lo hermoso que era, con su colorido extraordinario, al igual que su padre. Michael Wayland también estaba allí, con su bebé, justo de la misma edad que el mío. Incluso compartió su nombre: Jonathan. Vi jugar a Michael con su hijo y se sintió mal la envidia y el odio por Valentine. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho lo que había hecho? ¿Qué clase de hombre haría algo así a su propia familia?**

**"Por el Ángel, lo que va a ser capaz de hacer cuando sea mayor", solía respirar a veces, inclinada sobre Jonathan en su cuna, y el bebé gorgoteaba. Era casi la única vez que Jonathan hacia algún ruido. Era un niño callado, que nunca lloraba o reía, pero él si respondió a algo, a Valentine. Tal vez era el demonio en los dos.**

**Fue en ese momento que recibí un mensaje en secreto Ragnor Fell. Me pidió que me reuniera con él en su casa de campo. Fui un día en que Valentine fue a la casa de Stephen Herondale, dejando a Jonathan con mi madre. Fell me recibió en la puerta. "Lucian Graymark está vivo", dijo, sin preámbulo, y casi me caí del caballo.**

**Le rogué que me dijera todo lo que sabía. Él sólo me miró con frialdad. ¿Y qué de lo que sabes, Jocelyn Morgenstern? ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí y seguiste a tu esposo una noche? "**

**Caminando en su jardín, le dije todo: lo que había encontrado en el sótano de Valentine, sobre el libro, acerca de la sangre de demonio, sobre los experimentos de Valentine, e incluso acerca de Jonathan. Hablaba poco, pero me di cuenta que aún con todo lo que sabía ya sobre Valentine, mis palabras le habían sacudido.**

**"Y ahora háblame de Lucian," le dije. "¿Está seguro? ¿Está bien? "**

**"Está vivo", dijo Fell, "y es el líder de una manada de lobos en el borde oriental de Brocelynde." Mientras escuchaba con incredulidad, él me contó que Luke había derrotado al viejo lobo que lo había mordido, lo mató en la batalla y se convirtió en el mismísimo líder. "La historia esta en todo el Submundo", dijo. "El jefe de la manada que solía ser un Cazador de Sombras".**

**Yo sólo tenía un pensamiento. "Tengo que verlo."**

**Fell sacudió la cabeza. "No. He hecho lo suficiente por ti, Jocelyn. Dices que odias a Valentine, pero aún así no haces nada. Yo te ayudaré - Te traeré a Lucian – pero solamente si estas dispuesta a comprometerte con la causa de la destrucción de Valentine y el Círculo. De lo contrario, te sugiero que tomes tu caballo y vuelvas a casa."**

**"No podemos derrotar a Valentine. El Círculo es demasiado fuerte"-objeté-.**

**"La debilidad de Valentine es su arrogancia", dijo Fell. "Y tu eres nuestra mejor arma debido a ello. Tú estás tan cerca de Valentine como ninguna persona podría estarlo. Tú puedes infiltrarte en el círculo, recoger información, conocer sus puntos suaves y débiles. Conocer sus planes. Tú puedes ser el perfecto espía. "**

**Y así fue como llegué a ser un espía en mi propia casa. Estuve de acuerdo en todo lo que Fell preguntó - Yo habría aceptado cualquier cosa para poder ver a Luke de nuevo. Al final de nuestra reunión, le di Fell mi promesa, y me dio un mapa.**

**Cuando entré en el campamento licántropo de Luke, al principio creí que sin duda iban a matarme. Estaba segura de que me reconocieron como la mujer de Valentine Morgenstern, su mayor enemigo. -Tengo que ver a su lider" dije, mientras rodeaban mi caballo. "Lucian Graymark. Es un viejo amigo mío. "Y entonces Luke salió de una de las tiendas de campaña y corrió hacia mí. Se veía como Luke. Todavía era Luke, pero él había cambiado. Parecía más viejo. No era el gris en su cabello, aunque sólo tenía veintidós. Él me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó y no había nada extraño en ello, en ser abrazada por un hombre lobo. Era Luke.**

**Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. "¿Cómo pudiste?" Exigí. "¿Cómo pudiste dejarme pensar que estabas muerto?"**

**Admitió que no había sabido que tan leal era a Valentine, o lo mucho que podía confiar en mí. "Pero sé que puedo confiar en ti ahora", dijo con su vieja sonrisa.**

**"Has venido hasta aquí a buscarme."**

**Le dije lo más que pude, de la locura creciente de Valentine y la violencia, de mi desencanto con él. Yo no podía decirle todo, de los horrores en los sótanos, de lo que Valentine me había hecho a mi y a nuestro hijo. Yo sabía que sólo sería una locura, que él sería incapaz de parar de perseguir a Valentine hasta matarlo, y sólo se haría matar en el proceso. Y yo no podía permitir que nadie supiera lo que le había hecho a Jonathan. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo mi hijo.**

**Luke y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en mantener reuniones e intercambios de información acerca de lo que estaba pasando dentro del Círculo. Le dije de su alianza con los demonios, y cuando la Copa Mortal fue robada, y le dije de sus planes para interrumpir los Acuerdos previstos. Esos tiempos con Luke fueron las únicas veces que pude ser yo misma. El resto del tiempo yo estaba actuando - actuaba como la esposa de Valentine, y actuaba con los miembros del Círculo, con nuestros amigos. No dejar a Valentine y lo mucho que eso me enfermó fue la peor parte. Afortunadamente lo vi pocas veces. Cuando la firma de los acuerdos se acercaba el Círculo incrementado sus planes para caer sobre los Submundos desarmados en el Salón del Ángel y hacer una masacre al por mayor. Me senté en silencio en las reuniones, no puede participar en la ansiosa planificación, por mucho que sabía que debía actuar como un miembro dedicado a la causa. Céline Herondale, que ya estaba muy embarazada, a menudo se sentaba conmigo, era con frecuencia nostálgica, confundida por el entusiasmo del Círculo. Aunque ella nunca entendió bien su odio apasionado por los Submundos, adoraba Valentín. "Tu marido es tan bueno", me decía con su voz suave. "Él está tan preocupado por Stephen y por mi.**

**Él me da las pociones y mezclas para la salud del bebé, son maravillosas. "Lo que me dijo me hizo estremecer. Quería decirle que no podía confiar a en Valentine o aceptar cualquier cosa que él le diera, pero no pude. Su marido era el mejor amigo de Valentine y seguramente me habría traicionado a él. Mi terror a la exposición diaria creció - Estaba pasando información de contrabando a Luke tan rápido como podía, en constante pánico de que un paso en falso me traicionaría a mi marido. Lo veía siempre que podía. Mantuve con él una maleta con mis pertenencias más preciadas, en caso de que alguna vez necesitáramos huir juntos de Idris - la Joyería que Valentine me había dado, esperaba en las maletas para ser vendida si necesitaba dinero, cartas de mis padres y amigos; un cuadro que mi padre había hecho para mi hijo, con sus iniciales grabadas en el, con un mechón de pelo de Jonathan - suave, blanco y sedoso, del mismo color que el de su padre. Tu nunca sabrías con solo mirarlo que había algo malo con mi hijo...**

**Sentía más y más miedo de que Valentine descubriera nuestra conspiración secreta y que me infringiera una verdadera tortura - ¿quien estaba en nuestra alianza secreta? ¿Cuándo había traicionado sus planes? Me pregunté cómo iba a soportar la tortura, si yo podría soportar en su contra. Yo tenía mucho miedo de no poder. Decidí finalmente tomar medidas para asegurarme de que esto nunca sucediera.**

**Fui a Fell con mis miedos y creó una poción para mí que me enviaría inmediatamente en un sueño del que no podría ser despertada, excepto por un antídoto cuya receta figura en el Libro Blanco, uno de los más antiguos libros de hechizos. Me dio un frasco de la poción y otro vial del antídoto y me instruyó para ocultarlos de Valentine, lo que hice. Me preocupaba incluso de que Valentine se encontrara una copia del libro, así que una noche fui a través de los túneles entre nuestra casa y la de los Waylands y lo escondí en su colección.**

**Después de eso, dormí más fácil, salvo por una cosa. Temía que iba a tomar la poción, caer en el sueño similar a la muerte, y que no habría nadie que me despertara de el, nadie que supiera lo que me había sucedido. Pensé en el final de Romeo y Julieta y me imaginé ser enterrada viva. . . . . ¿pero a quien podía confiar esta información? No podría decírselo a Luke porque él también podría verse comprometido y torturado, y egoístamente, yo temía demasiado por él, por su seguridad. Para decirle a mis padres sería necesario compartir con ellos todo el horror de mi situación, y yo no podía hacer eso. No confiaba en ninguno de mis viejos amigos, no más - Ni en Maryse, ni en cualquiera de ellos. Eran demasiados esclavos de Valentine.**

**Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que había sólo una persona. Entonces envié una carta a Madeleine explicándole lo que pensaba hacer y la única manera para reanimarme. Nunca he oído una palabra al respecto de ella, aunque sabía que mi mensaje había sido entregado. Tuve que creer que ella había leído y comprendido.**

**Era todo lo que tenía para aférrame.**

**Fue en ese momento que Stephen Herondale murió en una redada en un nido de vampiros. Valentine y los otros que habían estado en la partida de ataque fueron a la casa de los Herondale para darle la noticia a Celine. Estaba embarazada de ocho meses en el momento. Dijeron que ella recibió la noticia con tranquilidad, y sólo dijo que quería subir a recoger sus cosas antes de ir a ver el cuerpo.**

**Ella nunca llegó a bajar. Céline - la suave, muy suave Céline, que nunca hizo nada sorprendente o parecía tener una sola chispa de independencia - que se había sentado a mi lado en las reuniones del Círculo y murmuraba con su suave voz acerca de la seguridad de su marido - Céline se cortó las muñecas y murió silenciosa en la cama que había compartido con su marido mientras que sus amigos esperaba en el piso de abajo.**

**Fue una tragedia que sacudió al Círculo. He oído que los padres de Stephen, después de la muerte de su hijo y el suicidio de su hija por ley, habían perdido sus mentes, el padre de Stephen murió un mes o dos más tarde, presumiblemente de la conmoción. Sentí lástima por Celine, pero de una manera la envidiaba. Había encontrado una manera de salir de su situación, yo no tenía ninguna.**

**Unas noches más tarde me despertó el sonido del llanto de un bebé. Me senté de golpe y casi me tiró de la cama. Jonathan, ya ves, nunca lloraba - nunca hizo un ruido. Su silencio no natural fue una de las cosas que más me angustiaba. Debo ser la única madre en la historia que esperaba contra toda esperanza que su bebé lloraba tras ella, que llorara toda la noche, incluso, pero nunca lo hizo. Y sin embargo, ahora el sonido del llanto de un bebé se hizo eco de las paredes de la mansión.**

**Corrí por el pasillo hasta la habitación del bebé, llevando mi estela. Se proyectaban sombras extrañas en las paredes cuando me incliné sobre Jonathan. Estaba durmiendo en silencio. Sin embargo, el llanto continuó, delgado y agudo, el sonido de un niño en peligro desgarrando mi corazón. Corrí por las escaleras y en la biblioteca vacía. Todavía podía oír el llanto, venia desde el interior de las paredes.**

**Cogí el libro en su lugar en el estante. . .**

**No pasó nada. No se habría paso. La librería ya no se deslizó de su lugar. Y todavía el llanto vino, como si saliera por debajo de la casa, o dentro de los muros, enloquecedor para mí. Pero esta mansión había sido mía mucho antes que lo hubiera sido de Valentine, había pasado todos los veranos aquí cuando era una niña. Si mi marido no pensaba que había explorado el lugar a fondo en esos años, estaba equivocado. Arrastré la alfombra persa que cubría el suelo de la biblioteca.**

**Debajo había una trampilla que se abría fácilmente. Yo sabía que había sido utilizada recientemente.**

**Los túneles debajo de las casas de los Cazadores de Sombras no son raros, sino que se utilizan en el caso de ataques de demonios, como una manera de ir de una casa a otra en secreto. Este túnel se había conectado una vez con la casa de campo de los Waylands, pero mi padre había bloqueado el túnel. Se había abierto de nuevo ahora, sin duda por Valentine, y las paredes estrechas y empedradas me llevaron a la oscuridad. Todavía podía oír el sonido del bebé que lloraba en la distancia. . .**

**Seguí el ruido, descalza sobre la fría piedra, deteniéndome de vez en cuando con un grito de asombro cuando una rata o un ratón aparecían en mi camino.**

**Finalmente los túneles se abrieron en una sala grande de piedra, lo que había sido probablemente una vez una bodega. Acurrucado en un rincón de la sala había un hombre - pero él no era un hombre, porque vi las blancas como la nieve que se levantaron de regreso en dos arcos de marfil grandes, y su piel brillaba como el metal líquido. Sus ojos eran de oro, y tan triste. . .**

**Sus tobillos estaban maniatados con cadenas eléctricas, hincadas en el suelo de piedra, lo tenían en el suelo, pero lo que realmente le encarceló fue el círculo de runas que le rodeaba. Me sentí la deriva hacia él, atraída por una fuerza increíblemente fuerte. Al acercarme vi que lo que se extendía sobre una manta a sus pies era el bebé que había oído llorar. Seguía gimiendo en voz baja ahora - agotado, probablemente - un niño pequeño de pelo rubio y los ojos cerrados. Me hundí hasta las rodillas, recogiendo al niño en mis brazos, y cuando mis brazos lo rodearon la extraña sensación pasó a través de mí - lo contrario de lo que había sentido cuando había acunado por primera vez Jonathan. Una sensación de paz inmensa. . . . .**

**¿Cuánto tiempo tuve y mecí al niño?, no puedo decirlo. Por fin levante la vista y vi al ángel - porque yo sabía que eso era lo que era - mirando hacia abajo a nosotros, sus ojos dorados impasible. Cuando cruce su mirada, supe su nombre: Ithuriel.**

**"Ayúdame", le dije, y aunque no cambió su rostro, inclinó su cabeza y sus alas se vinieron abajo, me envolvía en una nube blanca de silencio y suavidad. Sentía más paz que la que había tenido desde antes de haberme casado con Valentine - y luego un pinchazo repentino, un dolor agudo de oro pasó a través de mí, y eso fue lo último que recordaba cuando me desperté en mi cama la mañana siguiente.**

**Me dije que había sido un sueño. El tipo de sueño vívido, alucinante que una mujer tiene cuando está embarazada - y yo estaba embarazada. Me lo había negado a mí misma por lo menos durante un mes, pero esa mañana cuando me desperté lo sabía, y una visita a un médico lo confirmó. Yo iba a tener un hijo - de nuevo.**

**Yo estaba horrorizada. Yo sabía lo que Valentine había hecho a mi último hijo - ¿lo que le haría a éste? ¿Cuánto tiempo había sabido que estaba embarazada? No dije nada a él, pero a su vez, sabiendo sus ojos en mí a veces, su mirada encima de mí como un cuchillo en el agua. Él sabía - oh, lo sabía. . .**

**El día de la sublevación. Ese día terrible. Sé que has oído hablar de lo que sucedió por Luke: sobre los Acuerdos, la emboscada, la batalla sangrienta y prolongada que siguió. Traté de marcar los Cazadores de Sombras que no estaban involucrados en el Círculo para que los miembros de la sublevación no les hicieran daño, pero había tanto caos - tanta sangre - se perdieron muchas vidas, más de lo que había pensado. Y al final me enfrenté a Valentine con Luke a mi lado y vi venir la verdad clara en sus ojos. Me pregunté si el había sabido todo el tiempo la verdad sobre lo que sentía y lo que yo había estado haciendo en realidad este último año con nuestro matrimonio - pero yo lo veía ahora en su rostro - que no lo había conocido. El dolor en sus ojos mientras me miraba era real, y a pesar de todo tocó mi corazón. "Y ahora ustedes dos han trazado mi traición juntos", gruñó, con el rostro salpicado de sangre. "Ustedes se arrepentirá de lo que han hecho el resto de sus vidas."**

**Luke se lanzó sobre él, pero Valentine arrancó el relicario de plata de mi garganta y la arrojó a Luke, que lo quemó al instante. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y entonces Valentine se apoderó de mí y me arrastró hacia la puerta. Él estaba gruñendo cosas horribles en mi oído, cosas acerca de lo que iba a hacer a mis padres, a Jonathan, cómo iba a hacer mi vida un infierno por lo que le había hecho a él.**

**Abandonó la batalla, los heridos, todos suyos, y corrió a casa. Ya era demasiado tarde. Luke le había dicho lo que hemos encontrado - Recuerdo todo como si fuera un sueño. El gran cielo negro, la luna tan brillante que podía ver todo: la casa en cenizas por el fuego del demonio, lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir el metal, que se desarrolló en medio de las cenizas como los ríos de plata fundida en la cara desnuda de la luna. Encontré los huesos de mis padres allí, y los huesos de mi hijo, y entonces, por fin, los huesos de Valentine, a sí mismo, el colgante del Círculo que llevaba siempre todavía enrollado alrededor de su cuello descarnado. .**

**Luke me sacó de la ciudad esa noche. Estaba entumecida y muda, como los muertos vivientes. Seguí viendo las caras de mis padres una y otra vez - no les había advertido. Yo no les había dicho lo que era capaz de hacer Valentine. Yo no les había dicho de los planes para el levantamiento. Nunca pensé. . .**

**Y yo soñaba a veces con mi bebé. Vi su cara, incluso cuando estaba despierta, los túneles vacíos de su mirada, y sentí de nuevo la repulsión y el horror que sentí la primera vez que lo toque. Y yo sabía que era un monstruo, por sentirme de esa manera. ¿Qué madre, al enterarse de la muerte de su hijo, no puede evitar un sentimiento de – de auxilio?**

**En el mercado de pulgas en Clignancourt, vendí el colgante del Círculo de Valentine, un objeto repugnante que odiaba mirar. Me ofrecieron una gran cantidad de dinero. Con el dinero, compré un billete de avión a Nueva York. Le dije a Luke que iba a empezar mi vida allí - como un mundano. Yo no quería la sombra de la Clave o el Pacto tocando mi vida otra vez, o la vida de mi hijo.**

**Odiaba a todas las cosas relacionadas con los Nefilim, le dije.**

**Esto fue cierto sólo en parte. Estaba harta de la Clave, que era la verdad, y yo sabía que la esposa de Valentine, ahora que él era un criminal, ellos solo la querrían para ser interrogada que siempre me mirarían con recelo los legisladores de Idris.**

**Yo quería esconderme de ellos. Pero más que eso, quería esconderme de Valentine.**

**Estaba segura de que todavía estaba vivo. Pensé una y otra vez lo que me había dicho cuando me arrastró fuera del Salón, la manera que él había prometido que el resto de mi vida sería una miseria. No eran las palabras de un hombre que planeaba quemarse con fuego demoniaco, no importaba lo desesperado que estuviera por el fracaso de sus planes. Valentine no era el tipo de hombre que cedía a la desesperación. Aun con todo lo que había construido y que ahora estaba destruido, él tendría la intención de iniciar de nuevo - como el ave fénix de las cenizas.**

**Había otra cosa que no podía decir a Luke. La noche del levantamiento, antes de que me hubiera ido a la ciudad, había tomado la Copa Mortal del escondite donde la había puesto Valentine, y la había escondido en medio de mis pertenencias. Yo había pensado en volver a la Clave, pero ahora - no podía confiar en ellos para mantenerla fuera de las manos de Valentine, se sentían tan ansiosos por creer que él estaba realmente muerto. Tendría que esconderla de él, e inexorablemente, sin duda, él vendría por ella, y por mí.**

**Luke me rogó que no lo abandonara. Dijo que vendría conmigo - incluso cuando yo le dije que estaba esperando otro hijo de Valentine, dijo que no importaba, que criaría al niño como suyo. Pero nunca había visto a Jonathan Yo nunca le había contado lo que Valentine había hecho a mi hijo. ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que no había hecho algo igual de horrible para el bebé que llevaba ahora? ¿Y cómo podría yo pedir a Luke compartir ese horror conmigo, o el peligro de ser perseguido por Valentine, que me odiaba? Era imposible. Le negué la oportunidad una y otra vez, aunque yo podía ver el dolor que le causó. A pesar de que sabían que eso significaba que probablemente nunca volvería a verlo, y el pensamiento rompió lo que quedaba de mi corazón.**

**Nos separamos en el aeropuerto de Orly. Me aferré a él hasta que la última llamada para el vuelo llegó y él me empujó suavemente hacia la puerta de embarque. Se sentía como si estuviera desgarrando una parte de mí misma. En el último momento me di vuelta y corrí hacia él y le susurré al oído "Valentine sigue vivo." Tuve que decirle. Yo no podía detenerme. Corrí al avión sin mirar hacia atrás para ver su reacción.**

**Aterricé en Nueva York en la madrugada, el cielo del amanecer como el interior de un colgante de perlas de la ciudad. Con mi taxi corriendo por el puente Williamsbug Miré hacia abajo y vi el agua del río por debajo de mí, ondulada aquí y allá por las olas que perecían parpadear como dardos sirenas. Incluso aquí, entre estas paredes de vidrio y acero, esta ciudad inhóspita, el Mundo Invisible estaba a mi alrededor. . .**

**Tú sabes mucho del resto. ¿Cómo encontré un lugar para quedarme?, encontré trabajo haciendo lo único que podía hacer, aquí en el mundo terrenal: pintura. No es que hubiera mucho trabajo para un pintor. Si no hubiera sido por las joyas que podía vender, me habría muerto de hambre. Encontré un apartamento en un edificio propiedad de una pareja de edad que amablemente me dejó estar a cambio de un retrato de su hijo, que había muerto en el extranjero en el ejército. Yo les dije que mi marido, también había muerto, y sentían pena por mí, eso creo, una joven embarazada que no tenía a nadie en el mundo. . .**

**La mayoría de las otras madres en mi situación habría ido en compra de una cuna, en compra de juguetes para bebés y botines y mantas. No lo hice. Yo estaba aterrorizada. Aterrorizada de que lo que pasó con mi primer hijo iba a pasar de nuevo con mi segundo hijo. Recuerdo la noche que me puse de parto y fui llevada al hospital - era tan diferente de dar a luz en Alicante, con las paredes blancas y estériles todos los bleeping y la maquinaria aterradora. Yo no podía dejar de llorar, a pesar de todo y cuando naciste, y hasta el mismo momento en que la enfermera entró en mi habitación del hospital y te entregó a mí, y me miraste a la cara.**

**Una gran ola de amor y alivio se apoderó de mí. Tu pelo rojo, ojos verdes – se tratara de mi hija, la mía, no había nada de tu padre en ti, ni nada monstruoso o demoníaco. Pensé que eras la cosa más perfecta que jamás había llegado al mundo.**

**Todavía lo creo.**

**La primera vez que te llevé al parque, que viste que las hadas existen entre las flores y te fuiste a jugar con ellas. Las otras madres nos miraron consternadas cuando yo te recogí y corrí a casa. Yo había sentido el frío terror. Pude ver lo que viste, pero nadie más podía. ¿Cómo podría vivir así y mentirte sobre lo que conociste? Yo había querido darte una vida normal, pero yo no había pensado sobre este nuevo factor. Y yo tenía otros miedos y había Cazadores de Sombras aquí, Submundos también, tal y como ocurría en todas partes del mundo. Si la información sobre ti salía a la luz, tal vez podría llegar a Valentine, y entonces él vendría a buscarnos. Y yo no podía dejar que eso sucediera.**

**Es por eso que contrate a Magnus Bane. No me siento orgullosa de lo que hice. Lo hice porque me daba miedo. Lo hice porque no me podía imaginar de qué otra manera te protegería. Lo hice porque pensé que una vida de felicidad ajena sería mejor que una vida de peligro y ser cazada. Y lo hice, tal vez, porque yo deseaba poder olvidar, todo mi pasado que todavía me torturaban.**

**Fue Magnus quien me presentó a Dorotea, y Dorotea, quien me dio la idea de esconder la Copa Mortal en un cuadro. Tú estabas en mis brazos cuando le conocí y le extendiste la mano y sacaste una tarjeta de la pila del Tarot que tenía sobre su mesa. Yo te regañaba, pero ella sólo dijo: "Vamos a ver qué tarjeta eligió la niña."**

**Fue el As de Copas - la tarjeta de amor. "Tendrá un gran amor en su vida", predijo, pero yo estaba prestando más atención a la imagen en la tarjeta. Se veía como la Copa Mortal. . . . .**

**Con la Copa oculta en el tarot que había pintado para Dorothea, y Dorothea oculta en su Santuario, me sentí más tranquila. La calma suficiente como para que cuando Luke tocó de repente en nuestra puerta, viéndose como si hubiera estado durmiendo en la calle durante semanas, no respondí echándolo de inmediato. Él había llegado tan lejos, y yo le había echado mucho de menos. Lo dejé dormir en el sofá, y por la mañana todavía estaba allí, y tu estabas sentada a sus pies mientras él te mostraba un juego simple con tarjetas; un juego de Cazadores de Sombras, algo que no había visto desde que había dejado Idris . Era como si hubiera estado siempre allí con nosotros, siempre perteneció. No podía pedirle que se fuera. . .**

**Luke rechazó cuando le dije lo que yo había pedido a Magnus hacer a tu memoria, pero fue el único tema en que yo nunca podría ceder. Pensé que no sabía toda la verdad, y que si lo hiciera, habría estado de acuerdo conmigo. Ahora sé que estaba equivocada. Luke siempre había sido alguien que creía en la verdad, sin importar cuán cruel o despiadada fuera, y se que él hubiera querido que la tuvieras.**

**Por lo menos tú la tienes ahora - y si me odias ahora, al menos, será a causa de la verdad y no por la mentira. Y por lo menos ahora sabes que siempre te he amado y que siempre has sido la cosa más importante en el mundo para mí. Esa noche, cuando Valentine y sus demonios irrumpieron en nuestro apartamento, en busca de la Copa, apenas tuve tiempo de tomar la poción que Ragnor Fell me había dado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero lo hice esperar, sólo el tiempo suficiente como para que yo pudiera llamar y decirte que te amaba. Todo lo que me ha pasado en Idris, todo de lo que Valentine me hizo, valió la pena porque te tuve.**

**Hay una cosa más que tengo que decirte. Magnus me habló de Jace, y lo que le pasó en Renwick, y lo que tu padre te dijo. Tengo que decirte ahora que él estaba mintiendo. Que lo que crees que es cierto acerca de ti y tu hermano no es la verdad.**

**Después de haber tomado la poción, Valentine intentó todo para despertarme, pero nada funcionó. Cuando él me trajo a Renwick yacía como muerta, entrando y saliendo de la conciencia. No podía moverme ni hablar, pero yo era consciente a veces de las personas que entraban y salían de la habitación. Pangborn y Blackwell llegaron a burlarse de mí, aunque nunca me han tocado. Y a veces Valentine se sentaba al lado de mi cama y hablaba conmigo.**

**Me habló sobre las almas muertas en el Infierno de Dante, sobre como decían la verdad de sus vidas porque pensaron que no iba a volver al mundo para traicionarlos. Creo que se sintió aliviado sólo por tener alguien con quien hablar, tal como yo había derramado una vez todo en mi corazón a Ragnor Fell.**

**Él me contó que había pensado cuando se casó conmigo que íbamos a enfrentar al mundo juntos, unidos en contra de la Clave y sus Acuerdos. Me dijo que cuando Jonathan nació, se dio cuenta de que me había perdido, que había hecho que yo lo odiara para siempre. Pero un verdadero guerrero está dispuesto a sacrificar todo, incluso su esposa. Incluso su familia. Así es como Valentine se cree. Era un cruzado moderno y todo lo que hizo fue por el bien de su causa. Deus volt, dijo. Porque Dios lo quiere.**

**Después del nacimiento de Jonathan, Valentine había sospechado que me negaría a tener más hijos. Y esto fue una lástima, pensaba él, porque él se había imaginado a nuestros hijos como un ejército de Cazadores de Sombras superiores, hechos de esa manera por él. Él sabía que no podía obligarme a tener un hijo que no quería, por lo que centró su atención a Céline Herondale. Era joven, dedicada, impresionable. Cuando quedó embarazada, él le dio a beber las mezclas, como me lo había hecho a mí, alegando que eran las pociones hechas por un brujo que fomenten la salud de su bebé. Ella tomó las drogas, los polvos, las pociones que le dio, incluso dejó que la inyectan como si fuera un médico. Ella estaba totalmente confiada.**

**Y entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba de Valentine. En una redada en un nido de vampiros, Stephen fue asesinado. Y Céline - impresionable, emocional, difícil de desviar Céline - bebió un frasco de veneno y murió. Los Herondales, quemaron el cuerpo de Stephen y enterrado en un mausoleo a Céline a las afueras de la Ciudad de hueso - quien se suicida no puede ser enterrado dentro de sus murallas.-**

**Se podría pensar que habría sido el final de eso. Pero Valentine sabía que lo que había hecho había cambiado al niño dentro de Céline y tenía que saber cómo. Así que Valentine tomo a Hodge y se fue a la Ciudad de hueso el mismo, en medio de la noche. Entró en el mausoleo de los Herondale y rompió ataúd de Céline. Y entonces, utilizando la hoja afilada de su kindjal, le abrió su vientre y tomó el bebé todavía vivo de su cuerpo muerto.**

**Cualquier otro niño habría muerto cuando su madre murió. Pero Valentine había estado dando Céline dosis regulares de la sangre de Ithuriel. La sangre de los Cielos, pura y concentrada, y debido a su efecto, por algún milagro, el niño todavía estaba vivo.**

**Llevó al niño de vuelta a casa esa noche, la noche que el llanto de un bebé me despertó del sueño y me fui hacia abajo para encontrar el ángel atado en la bodega de los Wayland con el niño a sus pies. Por la mañana, Valentine había dado el chico a Hodge, con instrucciones de llevarlo a la casa de la familia de Valentine fuera Brocelind, y mantenerlo saludable. ¡Hodge como niñera! - Pero lo hizo, e informó de nuevo a Valentine que el niño parecía prosperar.**

**El levantamiento fue sólo unos meses más tarde. Yo ya te he dicho sobre esa terrible noche. Después de que Valentine sacrificara a Michael Wayland y su hijo, dejó sus cuerpos junto a los cuerpos de mis padres en las ruinas de nuestra casa, tomó a nuestro Jonathan y huyó a la casa en las afueras Broceliand.**

**Durante un año se escondió allí, envuelto en capas y desviando espejismos, y crió a los dos niños juntos - su propio hijo y el de su lugarteniente-, el niño parte demonio y el otro que era parte ángel. Pero mientras el niño parcialmente ángel se desarrollado como un bebé normal, su propio hijo, el niño demonio, creció a un ritmo antinatural. Para cuando tenía dos años de edad tenía el tamaño de un niño humano de seis años de edad, y tenía la fuerza de un hombre adulto. Y él odiaba a su pequeño hermano adoptivo. Varias veces trató de matarlo y el niño se salvó sólo por la intervención de Valentine. Finalmente Valentine sabía que algo tendría que hacer.**

**Estaba ansioso por volver a una vida más activa, a una ubicación más cercana a la ciudad de cristal. A un lugar donde pudiera reunirse con sus antiguos seguidores, - hombres como Pangborn y Blackwell - a un lugar donde ya no estuviera tanto en la clandestinidad. Él tomó la identidad Michael Wayland y regresó con el hijo de Stephen Herondale a la mansión de la familia Wayland.**

**¿Por qué no traer a su propio hijo con él?, tu puedes preguntar. Debido a que su hijo ahora se parecía a un niño de seis años, y Valentine sabía que no había forma en que el muchacho fuera convincente, haciéndose pasar por el niño Wayland – y fue muy importante para él que después-, necesitaba que el niño pudiera convencer a los que había conocido a Michael que se trataba de su hijo. Por lo que tomó al pequeño rubio hijo Stephen Herondale y lo llevó a la mansión Wayland, y vivió también con su propio hijo en la casa en ruinas fuera Brocelind.**

**El bebé tenía un nombre ahora - el hijo Michael Wayland fue nombrado Jonathan Wayland. Como era demasiado confuso criar a dos niños con el mismo nombre, Valentine comenzó a llamar al niño por un apodo.**

**Lo llamó Jace. . . . ."**

**PD: ¿Que les parecio? Diganme en los reviews sin quieren que suba mas**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro(spoiler incluido)

**Hola de nuevo patriotas escritores aqui vengo para plantar una planta tipo ´´capitulo cuatro´´. Antes de sembrar mi planta quiero agradecer nuevamente a jacy capitulo es sobre la carta de jace a clary en el 4to. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Clary: **

**A pesar de todo, la idea de que este anillo se pierda para siempre me resulta tan insoportable como la de dejarte. Y como no tengo alternativa acerca de lo segundo, al menos quiero poder decidir lo primero: te dejo el anillo de nuestra familia porque tienes tanto derecho a conservarlo como yo. **

**Escribo estas líneas al amanecer. Te contemplo mientras duermes y noto cómo sueñas al observar tus párpados inquietos. Ojalá supiese lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Me gustaría colarme dentro de ella y ver el mundo a través de tus ojos. Verme a mí mismo como tú me ves. O quizá prefiero no verlo. A lo mejor, si lo hiciera, la sensación de que estoy perpetuando una especie de GRAN MENTIRA sería aún más intensa, y no lo soportaría. **

**Te pertenezco. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo y yo lo consentiría. Podrías pedirme cualquier cosa y yo haría lo que estuviese en mis manos para complacerte. Mi corazón me dice que ése es el mejor y mayor sentimiento que has albergado nunca. Pero mi mente es capaz de distinguir entre lo que significa desear lo que no puedes tener y desear lo que no deberías. Y yo no debería desearte. **

**Llevo toda la noche viéndote dormir, observando la luna salir y desaparecer, proyectando su sombra sobre tu cara en blanco y negro. Nunca había visto nada tan bello. Pienso en la vida que habríamos podido llevar si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, una vida en la que esta noche no sería un acontecimiento aislado, separado de la realidad, sino parte de nuestro día a día. Pero las cosas no son distintas, y al mirarte no puedo dejar de pensar en que he sido yo el que ha provocado que me quisieras.**

**La verdad que nadie se atreve a proclamar en voz alta es que el único que tiene una oportunidad frente a Valentine soy yo. Sólo yo puedo acercarme a él lo suficiente. Incluso si fingiese que deseo unirme a él, me creería, lo haría hasta el momento final en el que yo decidiese poner fin a todo, de un modo u otro. Tengo algo de Sebastian, puedo rastrearlo hasta el escondite de mi padre. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Así que lo que te dije anoche era mentira. Dije que quería pasar una noche contigo. Pero lo que en realidad quería es pasar todas las noches contigo. Y por eso ahora debo deslizarme por tu ventana, como un cobarde. Porque si tuviese que decirte todo esto a la cara, no podría marcharme.**

**No te culparé si me odias. De echo, sería lo mejor.**

**Mientras pueda seguir soñando, soñaré contigo. **

**Jace**

**PD: supongo que no han sabido de academia de shadow of hunter,si sabeis sobre esto espero que este ejem...spoiler... no lo hayan leido porque entonces habré gastado un poco de tiempo pero aqui esta:**

_Simon apenas podía creerse ninguno de sus nuevos recuerdos, pero la idea que Isabelle Lightwood hubiera sido su novia parecía más increíble que el hecho que los vampiros fueran reales y que Simon hubiera sido uno de ellos._

**Espero que no me maten porque seguro las nenas me mataran por decir algo que no sabían. BYEE**


End file.
